


History's Eyes

by Sterek_Hale



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Bilbo, BAMF company, Bilbo & Kili & Fili & Ori, Bilbo & Thorins Company, Bilbo is So Done, Cuddle, First Time, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Future dreams, Gandalf is a Troll, Kili is adorable, M/M, Multi, Pairings May Change, Possible thorin/bilbo - Freeform, The company protection squad, Thorin Has No Sense Of Direction, Thorins Company - Freeform, Young Bilbo Baggins, friendships, gandalf why, meddling gandalf - Freeform, possible kili/bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_Hale/pseuds/Sterek_Hale
Summary: In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit hole and that means comfort. The Hobbit living in this hobbit hole or smial rather, was a peculiar creature with a great destiny awaiting him, not that he was aware of such a thing. No, Bilbo baggins did not yet know what awaited him in the future….but he was about to find out.





	History's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've posted any work for The Hobbit fandom despite reading quite a few fanfic for this amazing book/movie. I wrote this because I needed more fix-it fanfic in my life!! I'm sorry if there are any errors and would appreciate constructive criticism~ I plan to try update every Saturday but updates may come more frequent or not at all depending on how well I can stick to writing! Please enjoy

_In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole, filled with the ends of worms and an oozy smell, nor a dry, bare, sandy hole with nothing in it to sit down on or to eat: it was a hobbit hole and that means comfort. The Hobbit living in this hobbit hole or smial rather, was a peculiar creature with a great destiny awaiting him, not that he was aware of such a thing. No, Bilbo baggins did not yet know what awaited him in the future….but he was about to find out._

A piercing scream echoed throughout Bag End, filling its halls with the cries of a soul who had seen too many horrors in the world. Down the halls and passed closed doors sat our hobbit, covered in sweat and tears as he withered in bunched up white sheets, his skin waxy and pale. “P-Please...NO! Stop stop leave them be…” Agonized whimpers slipped between trembling lips before bright blue eyes snapped open and Bilbo’s body jerked up right, it was seconds later that the frightened hobbit leant over the side of his bed and retched his dinner on the floor of his room.

Hiccuping sobs wracked the small man's body as he curled up into a tight ball and lay on his side and gazed unseeing out the window of his smial. The sun was just peaking over the hill tops as the poor creature uncurled from his ball, gagging at the acidic tint in the air as he stood on shaking legs and moved around the puddle of vomit. Bilbo stumbled his way to his bathing room, splashing his face with water collected in a metal basin before grabbing a rag and bucket, picking some white powder out of his cupboards as he went about cleaning the mess in his room. It wasn't long before the hobbit hole was clean, the windows open in order to let in fresh air and warm sunlight. It was only after his morning chores were done that the hobbit allowed himself to collapse in an arm chair, dropping his face into trembling hands as the memories came crashing back.

“Come now Baggins get a hold of yourself! It was a simple dream you silly hobbit!” Bilbo scolds himself quietly as he slumps back in his arm chair and gazes into the fireplace somberly.

“What you witnessed was not a mere dream, child of Yavana.” A smooth voice called, their voice echoing as if they were standing in a deep cave calling out to you.

“W-Who goes there?!” Bilbo shot to his feet and pressed his back against the unlit fireplace. “I go by many names child, but you may know me as Namo: Keeper of the dead.”

The deep voice chuckled and Bilbo yelped as the voice tickled the back of his ears, twisting around only to fall back in shock as the swirling ashes of the hearth took the form of a man. The smoke danced and swirled in the air as a tall, well built man emerged from the fireplace, his taller frame having to kneel in the livingroom to keep from hitting his head on the roof as glowing orbs stared at Bilbo’s prone form in amusement. As Namo’s lips curled into a devious smirk, the God reached out long, slender fingers and gently touched Bilbo’s forehead. The hobbit’s eyes flutter shut as a calm swept through his body, that of which he hadn’t felt since he was but a fauntling. As Bilbo took a deep breath he opened his eyes and gazed up at the God, brown eyes sweeping over dark skin and fire lit eyes, a strong nose and sharp cheekbone drawing his eyes slender lips curled into a dark smirk.

“Oh..Oh dear! Where are my manners! Is there anything I can get you Master-God? My dear Yavana I’m making a mess of things!” Bilbo fretted as he stood swiftly and ran shaking hands down the front of his vest, a dark blush lighting up his cheeks as Namo’s body shook with mirth.

“Calm now little one, you may call me Namo and I’m quite well however I would appreciate if you sat down.” At once Bilbo sat on his arm chair, twiddling his fingers as he awaited Namo’s words.

“Now I don’t have much time dear Bilbo, it took all the strength the Valar had to instill this knowledge within you. What you experienced last night was a vision of future events, everything you saw is and will happen if you don’t change it.” Namo spoke gravely, his now weary eyes staring deep into Bilbo’s and willing his to listen with an open mind. “Morgoth somehow found a way to tip the fates in his favour, the Durin line was never supposed to end with the deaths of Thorin Oakenshield or his sister-sons, Erebor was his to reclaim and restore to it’s former glory. It was supposed to become a great beacon of hope for those fighting against the darkness in the world. However, with the dark influence of Morgoth the tides were turned. Myself along with the rest of the Valar combined our strengths and managed to give you dreams of future events. The dreams will trickle in slowly as to not damage your mind!” Namo set a heavy hand on the hobbit shoulder as his form began to flicker.

“I am weakening, I must leave this plane until I regain my strength. You must know that this fate may rest heavy on your shoulders but while you will not be alone, you will be the one who holds the knowledge to see Erebor returned to the dwarrows. We will help you where we can but I fear we may have already interfered too much. Be strong little one and have faith in yourself.” Namo squeezed Bilbo’s shoulder gently before the ashes forming his body whipped around and shot out an open window before exploding and coating the side of Bilbo’s smial in ashes. Bilbo stood with his jaw hanging open as the gravity of the situation hit him and he went dropping to the floor in a dead faint.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_“-Must be Mister Boggins!”_

_“Gandalf.” A pile of dwarrow at his feet, shifting bodies and loud complaints._

_“You’ll blunt the knives!” A mop of black hair darting past with a mischievous smile._

_“-doubted you for a second!” Bags of money soaring through the air and wise old eyes gazing at him fondly._

For the second time that day, Bilbo jolted up with a gasp with one hand clutched against his chest and the other holding his weight up. Unlike this morning however, it was not grief that overwhelmed the poor lad but fondness. A deep ache of love and affection of which he hadn’t felt in many years bringing tears to Bilbo’s brown eyes.

“Oh Eru I need to stop with all these tears.” Bilbo sniffled, wiping his face and groaning as his back ached something fierce. Standing on unsteady feet Bilbo stretched and made his way to the kitchen, putting on the kettle as he prepared a calming tea to try and settle his nerves. As the kettle boiled, Bilbo went in search of a calendar and found that he would have around two weeks before Gandalf would arrive and give his a little “Nudge” out of the comfort of his smial. Bilbo made his tea and sat at the table with a wear sigh, a reluctant smile crawling across his lips as the fondness from his latest dream filled his chest with warmth.

“I’m either going crazy or I’m about to go on the adventure of a lifetime.” Bilbo mused to himself as he inner Took bounced around in excitement, old memories from the adventures his mother used to go on filling his mind with things to prepare. Likewise the Baggins in him was reminding him of how much of a bad host he was in his future memories and demanded he make a better first impression for the sake of his property. It was with determined eyes and a fire sparking in his chest that Bilbo finished his tea and began to prepare himself for the journey ahead. “I’m going on an adventure!”


End file.
